You Can Have My Cereals
by hotdamnaya
Summary: It all began with a "hey" in the office comfort room. Humor, feels plus Santana's hotness.
1. Hey

This is my firat story, so go easy on me 'kay? Based on my life's love story. Well, one of. Hope you guys like it.

Is this really happening? Am I about to leave this office? It just seems so unreal that after all my hardwork and efforts, I'm about to abandon everything. My every step is heavy. I feel like I'm not only leaving a job but a piece of my limb, or more accurately, my heart.

Let me take you back to the start of it all. How this all played out until today.

Working in a financial company from 6am to 4pm is a bitch. Not to mention having to go overtime almost everyday? It's a pain. Yeah, I'm earning a lot but seriously? Waking up at the ass crack of dawn is not doing anything for my sanity. Add to that the awful awful traffic on the way home with a full day of paper work, a boss with a stick up her beautiful ass and a coworker who you want to slap from time to time is slowly but surely spiking my stress levels every effin day. It's only been a few weeks into this new job of mine but I can see white hairs popping up everywhere on my head.

You know what makes me not shoot myself in the face though? The gorgeous girl across the office. She is so damn pretty. Like, can she be any more beautiful? It's not freaking possible.

But wait, let me introduce myself first. I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. Blonde hair, tall, paper white skin and killer dance moves. Got my crazy set of people I call my family: my mom (the most talkative person I know), my dad (the guy who doesn't talk) and my brother (the one with the greatest job every in existence). Pretty typical except for the fact that I don't consider myself just that - typical. You see, I think that growing up I had this challenge of finding myself. Mainly because I studied in an exclusive and private girl school. So yeah, I know. Gorgeous ladies just parading around. I mean cmon, who wouldn't realize they were just a bit into the ladies with all those years of being around them frolicking around with those damn skirts and pretty smiles? It's literally physically impossible with raging hormones and all that stuff. Right? I digress. To sum it up, I'm not so typical since I'm both into guys and girls.

Which brings me back to my current predicament. That gorgeous girl over there. Her name's Santana. Miss Santana Lopez. Sexy name if I say so myself. Let me tell you about her; from top to bottom. She has long brown hair, tan skin, killer smile, sexy as fuck legs and just, I can't even. It's just that she's really hot, okay? I could talk about her days on end. Why? Cause she's insanely attractive! Like if she wanted, she could most certainly have anyone she would like. She is that person who almost everyone wants to either bang or marry, most probably both if you ask me. I am one those admirers of hers. I think only straight girls don't lust over her. Well, I've heard some of them comment about her though. She's that delicious, she can bend ruler straight ladies into noodles, if you know what I mean.

But ofcourse nobody knows that I would like to kiss her all over her super fine body and hold her hand sometimes. I wouldn't want word to get around and her to find out about it cause I know for sure I don't have a chance with her. I know I got a pretty mug myself and an awesome bod, but Santana? She's on another freakin league. A level wherein it's just her and angels running around with sexy lingerie lookin like VS models. Does she keep her angel wings in her table drawer? Could that even fit there?

Yes, I wonder about silly things. I'm a silly girl with this silly crush on her. I mean, who doesn't. I can't even imagine how some of the stuck up people in this office have some not so good comments about her regardless of her hotness level. They say that she's a bitch. She keeps only to her group of friends and she likes her privacy too much.

But what's so bad about that? Maybe deep inside, she's just shy around others. Or, most probably she has walls around her cause something bad happened to her before? I wouldn't know, cause I haven't spoken to her. Except for the occassional 'Hey', there's not much. Yes, I'm complaining about this. And yes, I'm berating myself cause I'm such a whiny bitch who doesn't have the courage to speak more than two words around that gorgeous girl and take note, these all happened in the washrooms. How pathetic am I?

It's my third week in this office and in all those 15 days of work, it's been two 'hey's and one glance from her. I know this cause I'm counting. Call me stalkerish and weird but, yeah. I have no excuse for my weirdness and tendencies to follow her with my eyes with her every moves. Creepy level type right here.

Like now, it's my lunch break. I'm currently staring at my locker and sneaking glances in the computer areas nearby. Our office is pretty small. Just a single floor in a huge building with 2 wings. In one wing is another contractual company we have while the other wing is the one with us management people and Santana's team. Being part of the management team, I'm both privileged and cursed to handle a lot which includes deciding the breaktime of everyone. Imagine my luck when I found out that my lunch break is just a few minutes after hers. 15 minutes to be exact. Yes, I told you I was counting everything. Stalker alert.

So here I am, fumbling with my phone so I could have something to do just so I'm in the same room with her. She's in the furthest left computer. Maybe I can go over there and use the other computer beside her? Okay. Maybe this'll work. I mean there's nothing wrong with this plan. Just go over there. Take my feet, walk. over. there... Oh, okay. Someone else sat there! Damn it!

And she stands up, I think her lunch break is over! Shit. Damn. Fuck. Another chance gone. Oh well, I'll just go to the washroom to freshen up. Lo and behold, it's her! Wait Britts, you can do this. Act cool man, act cool. Just wash your hands, you idiot. Don't just stand there and gape at her. Good thing she's not looking this way.

Maybe use the toilets? Right. Imma do that. Cool. Act cool. Just keep it super mundane. Alright, leave the stall now Britts, don't make it seem like you have diarrhea or something! Oh, good. She's still freshening up. Just walk over to the sink again. Sure. Oh holy mother of god, I can smell her perfume all the way from here! It's heaven, I tell you.

"Hey.." She said.

"Uhm... hey?" Was my reply.

My god, do I sound idiotic? Yes, I do. Very much so. Wait, she smiled at me! Oh, she's leaving. Alright, be cool Britts. Don't do anything stupid like comment on her ass in that tight tight skirt. Do NOT do it Brittany Pierce. Shut. the. fuck. up.

Whew! Congrats! You managed another word. Well, at least no word vomit or something embarassing right? That smile just made my day.


	2. That effin waiver thing

It's another day; another day of mind numbing tasks that I believe can possibly and quite rapidly at that, liquify my brain cells. I wish I was kidding, I really do. But, I'm not. Let me walk you through it.

As an assistant, all the tedious tasks fall on my lap. That would mean answering the never ending phone calls (seriously, we're not a bank don't call on my lunch break!), paperworks that nobody else honestly wants to do, coordinating with all those godawful impatient people, those are just the tip of the iceberg. You'll see when we get along with the story it's just all painful things you have to endure if you wanna move up the corporate ladder.

One beautiful silver lining...I get to talk to her. Santana Lopez. Santana the purpose of my existence Lopez. I don't think we're on a first name basis yet. With all the 'hey's we've thrown around (two) each other, I don't think she really knows my name. Maybe it's just one of those situations wherein you don't know the person and just choose to acknowledge them with a simple hey? Oh no, is that it? Why I gotta get myself down like this? Hope Britts, you just gotta have som hope.

Anyway, yep. My work allows me to actually have the legit perfect excuse to interact with her. By 'interact' I mean making her sign some papers. Or like give out her payslip, cause we like to promote employee relations with management or something like that, (yeah I'd like to have relations with her alright). Things like those gives me opportunity to apply my smooth smooth moves on her. Perfect eh?

No. Not perfect. Cause seriously, I suck. Just this morning I was asked to have this waiver paper thing signed by everyone regarding our team building and I almost hyperventilated on the way to her desk. Like, fuck am I lame. I had to go piss like three times before going there. Did I mention how many times I checked my hair in the comfort room? yup, major loser moments right there. Why can't I just be normal?

Going back to my spaz moments, I walked over there with trembling hands and stood up near her area. I was such a chicken shit that I only had the courage to talk to the person beside fuck I can talk to her manger all business like and awesom but when it comes to her? Different ball game. Like I can feel her turning my way, actually sense her looking to her right but fuck it all, I just made my voice a bit louder so she could hear what it was I was saying to the guy beside her, made him sign the fuckin waiver, slid it over to her and practically ran away from her.

Jesus mother fuck! This cannot be good for my health. My heart is pounding and shit. Gotta get back to my homebase. It's like freakin entering war zone over there. That girl will be the death of me and she hasn't even said anything to me yet!

Oh shit, she didn't sign the waiver! Is she not going to the company team building? Does she have a date then? Is she even bi or into the ladies? Does she have a date with her BOYFRIEND or something? Wait, what? That'll be a whole weekend without her! Jeez. Stop panicking Britts. Just, calm yourself. You can just go over there again and ask her. Yeah, right. I can do that. Later, much much later when you're stable again, okay?

Just then I feel a tap on my desk. Oh great. It's Rachel. Hmp. My coworker, the officer above me and directly under my boss.

"Brittany, did you manage to make everyone sign that?" Rachel pointed to the waiver with her one eyebrow raised.

Now, don't get me wrong. I know how to follow instructions and all that. But this girl, she puts rules on as her pants. She legit makes it seem that she is the most uptight person in this whole goddamn office, well besides our boss.

"Not everyone, Miss Rachel. Others are doing something. I'll just go back there later." I said in a very slow and calculated way. Please don't make me go back there now, please?

"Hm. It's almost lunch time Brittany. Make sure those are signed before end of the day. Wouldnt want Miss Holly to know this got delayed. "

You see, our boss is one freaky lady. Miss Holly Holiday. She used to be a lawyer which she believes entitles her to be the biggest baddest bitch around.

She lords over everyone here. Literally everyone, including her bosses; the company's president and CEO. That's a bit fucked up right? But yeah, she has that kinda personality that with one look, she can obliterate your self esteem.

With her long blonde hair, tight skirts and high heels, she is one hell of a boss lady. She rarely smiles and seems to be on a foul mood from the minute she enters the office. I would know since I have to report to her everytime she comes in. I'm in charge of the office attendance so I have to ensure that everyone is accounted for. If not, if a single employee is late or absent, I have to know where they are, what caused the tardiness or absence and let the boss lady know. I know, stressful right? How can you expect a sick person answer his or her goddamn phone at 6 in the morning if he or she is in bed feeling like death dawned on them? Apparently that is my problem to figure out.

Speaking of boss lady, I see she stands up for her lunch break. It's time for the lion to get out of her cage. Please take two hours of lunch. Please leave us alone for a bit.

Once she's left, Rachel turns to me and says, "You can have lunch in few. Go ahead, I'm still finishing up something."

I was in a rush this morning so I didn't have time to pack my lunch. Guess I have to go back all the way down to get some food. Our office is located on the 40th floor of the building, and with an hour of lunch, it cuts the time a bit to go down, get food and get back up.

My stalker self is checking in and wondering if Santana Lopez is on her break now. Who am I kidding? You and I both know that I've memorized her schedule by now. I'm just hoping she goes out of the office too. Maybe we bump into each other in the elevator? I stand beside her. Touch her arm to get her attention then I can ask her where she's going. Also, if she wants some company. Maybe we can have lunch together? Then we can have a smoke together (I heard she's a smoker and even though I'm trying to quit, I'll smoke 2 reams if I get to smoke with her). Or maybe we can go back to my place and have some drinks after? Then she can sleepover if she's a bit tipsy, just taking care of her ya know. Maybe I can sleep beside her and do naughty naughty things to that body of hers?

Yeah, not happening. She's nowhere to be found. And it's not like I have tons of time to look around for her. My lunch time just got less with this freakin elevator ride. 40mins to go, goddamnit! How can I chew my food properly with all this time crunching away at me? The stress is real.

I just opted to eat in the convenience store in the building to save time. I'm so not used to eating alone. In my previous work, all my coworkers and I eat together, joke around and just have a good time.

I soon finish my pasta and head upstairs. I see boss lady already in her place. Does this lady eat or something? Maybe she just inhales the fear of all her subordinates and gets her kicks out of those. Maybe she doesn't eat, with her lithe and sexy figure, perhaps she takes her 1 hour of lunch and plots out ways in which to torture me further.

Good thing though, Rachel isn't here yet. I dunno, everytime I see her it just makes me want to punch someone. There's something in her that triggers me to have violent thoughts. Do you ever get that urge? When you want so badly to shut someone up. Okay, moving the stapler away from the middle of our desks. Wouldn't want the murder weapon laying around ready for my disposal.

I get to finish some more paperworks. Did my rounds in the other wing (we have to check if there is anything amiss), printed some docs for boss lady and called up some applicants for interviews. I can see Rachel sending vibes towards me. She wants me to complete the waiver thing. Can I just ignore her until tomorrow?

Nah. She looks almost constipated by this time. Fine, Imma move my ass and go over there to that lovely specimen of a woman. I hope this time I wouldn't be such chicken shit.

My flat shoes are moving. My hands are trembling (as always). I'm zoning in onthe back of her head. My brain is buzzing and my chest is tight. Go do this Britts. You're not gonna back out now, okay? Don't be such a pussy.

I get to her and she instinctively turns to her right and faces me. My god! This is the first time I'm about to properly talk to her. Be cool, Britts. Keep it light.

"Hi, Santana. Uhm... You, uh.. You didn't uhm... " I stammered.

"Oh hey, yeah. I didn't sign the waiver. Is everybody going to that?" She said. 'My heart. It beats. Beats for only you!' Okay, my brain is just singing a Paramore song this entire time. She said something. God! I'm not functioning properly.

Santana clarified "I mean, I'm not sure if I'm going to this.. Can I get back to you?"

And there we are, two sentences people! She said two whole sentences! Life fucking goals. Wait, I have to respond. Why am I such a spaz?

"Oh, uhm... All the others are uhh.. I think they're uh.. Yeah.." Kill. me. now.

"Alright Brittany, if you say so. Although I really don't wanna go. " Santana said quietly.

Ofcourse Imma freak the fuck out! Duh, she knows my name! She knows me! Well, I was introduced during my first week and all in our company's weekly friday event. But still, first name basis!

"Th.. thanks Santana. I mean, okay.. bye" I quickly walked away and didn't look back.

She's made my day once again. And today, I heard her voice. It's like she's singing with her every word. It's deep, sensual, with a whole lotta rasp in it. Maybe she gets it cause she smokes? Holy hell, it's really tingle inducing. Can I talk to her all day everyday? I wonder what she sounds like when she actually sings. Damn it! Girls who can sing are one of my weaknesses. Can she be anymore perfect?


	3. White hairs and phone calls

I came home bone ass tired as usual. Nothing new about that. When you wake up at dawn and do countless tasks at work, don't eat as much and trudge on to do everything else, it really gets to you.

My migraine's kicking up again. I get home to my mom on the computer. It's Facebook marathon for her 24/7. My dad and brother are asleep because they work during night shifts. Guess I'm not in the mood to cook. Maybe I can just take a nap first.

I wake up and it's dawn already. Again? I think my body's giving up on me. I check my messages and see some texts.

Sugar Motta: Hi Britts, get together soon. Miss you girl.

Sam Evans: Hey, hope you're doing great. I miss your messages.

I met Sam when I went to this seminar thing I was sent to last month. I actually like him, since he's really nice and good looking. I think we have this connection. This is normal for me. I like guys and girls. When Sam got my number before I left his town, I didn't hesitate. I was single. I didn't notice Santana's gorgeousness back then. But that all changed when I went back and gravitated towards Santana.

Admittedly at first, I didn't think the office had so many hot people. Maybe because I had my eyes set on Sam even though it was a long distance thing. But it was like a fog was lifted from my eyes when I took notice of Santana. Everything changed. I wasn't so into Sam. I wasn't rushing to my locker to get to my phone to text him but instead, I was rushing there to see her.

That's why I feel guilty when I see Sam's message. I just don't know if I'm guilty cause I'm not replying to him or I'm guilty cause I have or had this thing with him while I somehow like Santana. Either way, Santana doesn't even see me as her friend yet.. I think. So why am I so keen to be available for her? Ugh. I'm hopeless.

I get to the office with my earphones blasting a sexy rap song. Yeah, I wanna get in the zone before I start my day with some hot lyrics coursing through my body, sue me. Nearing my locker, I get looks from the others. Hmm. Wonder why? Is it my music? Oh, okay.. I'm wearing my new skirt. You see, since a few weeks ago, I started getting skinnier. Maybe it's the stress or the lack of time to eat but I bought new skirts and pants to fit me better.

I start my day with frantic phone calls to tardy and absentee employees while computing everyone's attendance bonuses. I assist applicants and do some more paperwork. I also get to work on the fun things like talking with employees who have offenses- Yay. Not. I get to make people miserable. This job is taking it's toll on my morale.

I take my morning break. It's only 15 minutes but I'll take what I can get. I head to my locker in search of my phone. It's another text from Sam. Hmp. I feel heavier. Should I just ignore him until he leaves alone?

I head to the comfort room to wash my face. I'm getting sleepy already. I open the door and bam! It's Santana fuckin Lopez. Checking her beautiful beautiful face. I scurry over to the stall. I'm not ready to talk to her yet!

When I've calmed myself down. I walk to the sink slowly and say "Hey." I know. Very original. She says hey back. Then I notice my hair in the mirror. Jesus Christ! I can see new white hairs sprouting all over.

"More white hairs! Great." I say forlornly and she laughs adorably.

I smile because of that. She takes one more look at her plump lips in the mirror and leaves. It takes me a few more seconds to snap out of my Santana induced daze. This girl is really something. Just one laugh of hers gets me all giddy and awake.

I go back to work for a little bit before my lunch break. I'm trying to finish up preparing for our company's upcoming event. We'll be going bowling. I know we work hard but we also have these kinds of events that lets the employees relax. Well, they relax while I fuss over everything.

Lunch time comes and I see her in the pantry eating her packed lunch with a few seats on her left and right unoccupied. I think the others are definitely intimidated with her. I mean, who wouldn't be? She's really smart and pretty. Brains and beauty right there. I can also guess just from how she acts that she's a nice person. Total package.

Anyway, I walk over to this little corner of mine on the left side. It's always been my seat since I don't really like to be disturbed too much. So she's just over there doing her thing, using her phone. Maybe texting her boyfriend? Cmon, someone that beautiful must have some people wanting to be committed to her. Another opportunity missed as I really don't have the courage to come up to her and just talk. She leaves but then someone sits beside me.

One of her closest friends, Quinn Fabray, plops down to my right and begins eating. We're really not that close but somehow she had begun talking to me a few weeks before. I think it's weird how she likes to always talk to me and constantly badgers me with questions. Anywho, she's friends with Santana so I'll just take what I can get.

As Quinn is asking me about something, she pops up the golden question: "Hey, would you like to have a smoke break?"

"Duh. Let's go! I've been itching to have someone to smoke with. Though I'm trying to quit, the stress is about to kill me." I eagerly replied.

It seems that we have the same lunch break so we take advantage and quickly go down to have that smoke. She tells me about her; how she's gay and it turns out that we went to the same college. How awesome is that? She's a whole lot older though so I'm not familiar with her batchmates.

I asked if she likes anyone in the office and duh, she said that long time ago she had the hots for Santana. I didn't get the chance to question her more cause our time is up.

As we're going up the elevator, there is just one thing running through my mind. Is Santana gay? Well, it doesn't mean that if Quinn liked her before that she's gay. Lesbians have straight girl crushes all the time. It's one of the unfortunate curses of liking those beatiful creatures called women.

Even if she is a lesbian, I wouldn't have a chance with her. I mean, have you seen her? Like today, she's wearing the standard office provided top. But we're allowed to wear whatever pants or skirt (in accordance to company colors) that we like. She makes that top look like it came from a magazine. We're wearing the same top, how the hell can she do that? She's wearing this black mini skirt with flowy things until an inch above her knee. She has black strappy heels adorning her ankles that makes me want to untangle each and every one of those. She's also wearing her sexy as fuck glasses today that makes her look like a sexy librarian with a bad attitude. And don't get me started on her hair, just don't. It's one of the things (besides her killer smile) that just ugh! It's really long and silky, okay? Can I just go over there, run my hands through it, maybe smell it a bit and just walk away? Creepy alert.

Wait, is that her coming this way? Shit. Shit. I'm not ready. And where the hell are my shoes? Just when I thought to slip it off to relax my feet. Shit. Imma look retarded with my bare feet all about this place if she wants to talk to me.

Oh... She wants to use the phone. Okay, yeah. Sure. Just smile and don't make it seem you're disappointed she didn't talk to you. Don't be weird Britt. Argh I can't concentrate knowing she's just a few steps away from me. Should I just pretend to type away? Hold some papers or something?

She's done now. She left. Why am I so disappointed that she didn't talk to me? The phone is there for everyone's use. It's not my own phone. She doesn't need my permission.

Hey, she's heading back over! Aaaaand, she's making a call again. Be cool, Britts. She walks out but sends a smile my way. Oh, my heart. It's tripping all over this girl. Please make hundred phone calls. Use my computer. Can I be your personal assistant? I can do your work, or massage you? Or just be your personal sex slave? Oops, too far. Back to work Britts. Boss lady is giving you the stinky eyes again.

Since our office is designed to have 2 wings with an open area with sections, our boss lady and Rachel is just a few steps from me. We also have Mercedes and Shelby from Finance nearby. Speaking of Rachel, she's speaking with Santana's boss, Kurt. He is admittedly 100% gay and sort of a bitch. He likes to shout and boss around people so much that everyone is a bit irritated and scared of him at the same time.

He comes up to me and asks "Sooo, you have a boyfriend?"

"Hello Kurt, nope. I'm single."

"I don't believe you even for a second. Bet your fine ass has someone. Or wait, are you part of our club? That's why you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Huh? What club? Mile high?" I mused.

"No, you dumbass. We have an unofficial LGBT group of friends here. Me, Quinn, San, and some of the others from the other wing." He clarifies slowly. And with that, I have my answer. Holy hell, it's like there is a door for my love Santana and I that just opened in my head and a song is playing. I am so gonna have my happy dance when he leaves.

"Is that a yes, Britt? So what are you -gay, bi, trans, confused? Are you like one of those who don't have a sexual preference? Cause let me just say, that's just sad Brittany." By this point, boss lady and the whole gang is staring at me. Oh no, I haven't outed myself in my work so officially before.

"Yup, Kurt. I'm bi. I actually had girlfriends and a boyfriend before." I cautiously said with a hint of a myboss and the others' reactions.

"Score! Welcome Britts. Quinn's les, Blaine's gay, Santana's bi but she has a girlfriend now, and some others you'll find out yourself."

And with that, it's as if all the happiness from finding out I had a chance with her got sucked out of my body. I couldn't even reply to Kurt which actually doesn't matter cause Rachel was so busy kissing his ass.

I go home with a heavy heart that day knowing that I won't ever mess up a relationship cause that's just selfish. I don't want to be like other people who cheat or wreck relationships. That is if I even have the slightest chance with her. If I do, well..that would be like the most delicious sin ever.


End file.
